Гранатовый сок
by Helena Valgaav
Summary: Годжо утоляет жажду и параллельно соблазняет Санзо. Хотя кто кого соблазняет, да и соблазняет ли вообще...


**Название: **Золотая вода

**Автор:** Helena Valgaav

**Бета:** отсутствует

**Фендом:** Saiyuki

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Перринг:** Санзо/Годжо

**Жанр:** ангст

**Предупреждение:** содержит сёнен-ай

**Саммари:**Иногда людям очень тяжело отпускать воспоминания об умерших. Санзо - не исключение.

ЗЫ: Если вы всё равно ничего не поняли, пишите на мыло все герои принадлежат их создателям

**От автора:** рекомендуется слушать под музыку Линды "Золотая вода"

_Может когда-нибудь _

_Найдётся лучший путь_

_И время - не беда,_

_Ну, а пока ты жив - _

_Перед тобою лежит _

_Дорога в никуда _

_Посмотри и сделай шаги_

_Туда, где мы, и где мы не были..._

_Поцелуй и руку возьми_

_И посмотри, что мы наделали. _

Птица гаркнула в небе.

Санзо передёрнуло. Он резко поднял голову вверх, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Небо над ним оставалось таким же непоколебимым, как и всегда, когда он на него смотрел. Разве что тучи, большие, синие и чёрные начинали сгущаться над местом, которые они облюбовали. Как будто желая прогнать их из...

Последнее напоминание о Рае, - так он его называл.

Он не помнил, что случилось с реальностью. Словно что-то атрофировалось и оторвалось. Его изощрёный разум отбрасывал все ненужные части, подобно ящерице, избавляющейся от хвоста в моменты, когда ей угражает смертельная опасность. Санзо сидел где-то в дальнем углу своего мозга, в созданной им реальности, которую он назвал _правдой_. Так он считал.

Ему казалось, что так и должно быть, ведь по-другому он жить просто не умел.

Эта правда была _ложью_, находящейся на периферии двух граничащих миров, которые он именовал "тьмой" и "светом" соответственно.

Санзо потерялся по дороге к Свету и блуждал в неизвесности где-то на его окраинах. Какие-то звуки доносились из ниоткуда, глухо ударялись о дно его сознания, падая с высоты во многие тысячи метров. Они с криком разбивались о мягкое и склизкое дно, запутываясь в лучах восходящего солнца, которое так причудливо играло с красными прядями волос человека, стоящего по пояс в воде. Это сладкое видение казалось ему заманчивым и засасывало, как болото. Он чувствовал, как ноги медленно погружаются в вязкое марево, от которого веяло трупным запахом, въевшимся в его кожу и завладевшего одеждой.

Нужно срочно отмыться от него. Нужно, но позже.

Санзо отмахнулся рукой от приближающихся с востока теней. Они, как малые дети, настойчиво и назойливо, прямо до бранной ругани просящие поиграть, неслышно ползли к его ногам. Он отдёрнул их, пяткой скользнув по поверхности восходящего солнца. Оно оказалось мокрым. Он попытался коснуться кончиками пальцев невидимой улыбки на собственном лице. Пальцы окунулись в реальность с тонкими губами и сигаретой во рту. Ему захотелось продолжить набежавшую волну звуков и ощущений, старательно описывая красивые изгибы тела, создававшего рябь на воде. Оно не поддавалось. Иррациональное мышление давало отпор, настойчиво провоцируя вспоминать законы Ньютона. Сила противодействия на этот раз оказалась не равна силе оказываемого на неё действия. Это вообще был странный мир, который любил, чтобы играли по его правилам.

Санзо насильно вытолкнули в обнажённую, ничем не прикрытую реальность, а потом ткнули носом в обидную правду. Он готов был поклясться, что чувствовал пальцы, больно дёрнувшие его за волосы и вжавшие в эфирное тело с такой злобой, что он, совсем того не желая, мог свободно вдыхать её (правды) аромат. Она пахла дымом, но не его сигарет…

Санзо крепче стиснул руками колени, продолжая смотреть на красные блики на своих ладонях. Они растекались алыми струйками и каплями падали в воду. Они растворялись в ней с такой же быстротой, с какой обычно растворялись его чувства, достигнув вязкого дна разума.

Нет, не так, как сейчас.

Он так завидовал солнцу, которое пускало зайчиков в свободное плавание по воде. Они направлялись к человеку, стоящему по пояс в зеркальном отражении раскалённого добела шара. Зайчики, подплывая, ставили корабли на якорь и забирались по его широким плечам прямо на голову, путались в волосах, издавая рокочущие звуки. Словно музыка цикад. Они копошились в волосах и искрились в воде…

Они заставляли других тонуть в зыбкой тишине и отправляться в порты к своим мечтам.

Санзо тоже хотел поиграть в кости с солнцем.

Оказалось, что об этом месте знает не только он один.

По крайней мере его глаза не врут, показывая ему полудемона, купающегося в вымышленной смеси его грёз и сновидений.

Хорошо, пусть это будет Рай для двоих.

Он готов делиться кусочком своего Эльдорадо до тех пор, пока вся эта песочная правда не растает как маргарин при соприкосновении с частицами тепла.

Санзо мысленно улыбается. Никто не должен видеть, как он это делает. Но что, если кто-то проберётся даже в его сознание и увидит все эти фривольности, которые он может позволить себе, только когда останется один на один со своими мыслями? А если подумать, то в голове не слышно стука собственного сердца. Его мир похож на пустую коробку. Или комнату. Хорошо, коробку, внешне напоминающую комнату, но при этом лишённую всех её свойств. Пустое пространство, без окон, цветов и мебели. Бесполезная коробка, которую он поставил в пыльный угол своего сознания, забыв распоковать. Поэтому со временем он о ней вовсе забыл, и она покрылась толстым слоем пыли из воспоминаний.

Санзо нервно теребит джинсовую материю собственных брюк. Он не хочет слезать с камня, с которым уже успел стать единым целым. Физически он может ощущать, как тело недовольно сопротивляется любым позывам к действию.

У камня и Санзо одна и та же природа. Одна основа на двоих.

Но образ человека, стоящего по пояс в воде сейчас кажется гораздо привлекательнее каких-то там нерушимых связей, поэтому он разрывает все нити – в руках у него топор – и эфемерными, тактически

выверенными и ровными движениями направляется к тому, кто купается в его воображении, поливая себя водой из плавленного металла. Он похож на маятник, который мерно тикает у него в сознании, и вода под напором его силы начинает расступаться волнами и стелиться в повиновении у его ног.

Только вот с каждым шагом становится всё труднее отрывать ноги от мягкого и тянущего вниз дна.

Только вот с каждым шагом водоём становится всё глубже.

Но Санзо верит, что дойдёт, ведь образ совсем близко, до него можно дотянуться пальцами свободной руки.

Это кажется до простого правильным и нерушимым, как замки, которые он когда-то возводил на зыбучих песках своего прошлого.

Топор затонул по пути на север.

Санзо видит золотую воду, которая тянет его всё ближе к центру, к человеку, чьи волосы опоясывают плечи подобно тонкой струйке крови. Санзо видит, как отдельные пряди спускаются ниже, к самой воде, окрашенные в непонятный цвет его собственного топлёного раскаяния. Санзо не верит в то, что вода может быть похожей на драгоценный метал. Ему кажется, что он просто видит отражение солнечных бликов, которые въедаются в глаза, создавая галлюцинации.

Его руки бесшумно погружаются в липкую влагу цвета перегоревшего солнца и выныривают обратно, стараясь зачерпнуть хоть немного капель.

Вода, похожая на ртуть.

Такая же тяжёлая и с металлическим привкусом крови.

- Золотая вода, - шепчет Санзо.

Его слова эхом отражаются от скал, и звук такой, будто они находятся в большой железной коробке. Так глухо и тихо, как никогда не бывает снаружи. А Санзо и не хочется наверх. Пространство заливают раскаты звуков от учащающегося сердцебиения. Недочеловек теперь упорно смотрит на Санзо красными, как отблески заката в золотой воде глазами. Как кровь, которая сочится, когда он убивает в себе образ красивого ёкая. Его волосы такого же цвета, и Санзо кажется, что она вкус они тоже будут похожи на кровь.

Наконец даже он может слышать собственное сердце. Оно теперь стучит так слышно, что вызывает лёгкие колыхания золотой воды. Оно такое громкое, что заглушает рокочущий стон водопада. Оно такое тяжёлое, что заставляет пространство трещать по швам, а Санзо - не забывать о прорывающемся голосе трезвого мышления.

Забавно, он может видеть, как капли золотой смеси отчаяния и горя дотрагиваются до обнажённых плеч и стекают вниз по спине, повторяя очертания позвоночника его видения. И ему совсем всё равно, если он утонет здесь вместе с этим парнем. Такая сладкая невинность с терпким привкусом разума, добавляющим горчинку в эту приторную субстанцию. И он совсем не теряется в ощущениях, когда его плеча касаются холодные и влажные губы человека, увязшего по пояс в золотой тине.

Он тоже увяз.

Вот только нельзя остаться в том, во что не веришь сам и чему не принадлежишь по праву души и плоти.

Санзо чувствует, что вода начинает густеть, просачиваясь в его мозг. Он знает, что, когда она достигнет его сердца, она превратится в золотые иглы, и кровь у него выступит золотая-золотая. Может, даже с красноватыми проблесками.

Санзо на уровне подсознания чувствует, что всему когда-нибудь придёт конец. Он подкрадётся неслышно, так, что Санзо даже не заметит, а потом притворно закроет лицо руками, отгоняя кошмарные сны и подставляя плечо, на которое можно будет опереться, когда ноги откажутся повиноваться.

Но пока Рай существует, он будет купаться, обожествляя золотой дождь и золотую влагу. Он будет гнать мысли прочь, оставляя в голове пустоту, а в сердце - металлические иглы, отлитые из света. С такой позиции жизнь кажется такой простой и незамысловатой!

Воздух пропитывается чем-то, отдалённо похожим на воспоминания, которые они старательно отгоняют от себя, подобно мухам в невыносимо жаркий летний день. Но даже мухи бывают иногда полезны, если их об этом попросить. Санзо просит. Только никто не должен догадаться, что он умеет это делать.

Он хочет заполучить власть над тем, что уже случилось, чтобы не сделать будущее ещё более трагичным. Он уже смирился с фактом, что он слишком ничтожен для исправления клякс на листе его прошлых ошибок.

- Ты только заметил?

Годжо снова окунает руку в жидкое золото, а когда вынимает, то с усмешкой показывает Санзо, что его ладонь стала такого же цвета. Он указательным пальцем проводит по обнажённой груди Санзо, стараясь ему что-то рассказать. Его рука танцует, старательно выписывая непонятные символы, отлитые из чистого, благородного металла. Позже монах украсит его рубинами, сделанными из крови Годжо.

- У тебя волосы такого же цвета.

Санзо чувствует, как чужая ладонь гладит его по светлым прядям, родившимся из фатонов, зарывается в них и исчезает, сливаясь по цвету с фоном, как хамелеон. Тяжёлые капли воды, путешествующие на пальцах Годжо, обрушиваются на его лицо. Санзо дотрагивается до лба, размазывая жидкость по коже, которая начинает впитывать липкую влагу. Она тоже пытается утолить вечную жажду. Ей хочется пить несмотря на то, что Санзо стоит посреди водоёма.

Монах коротким движением перехватывает запястье Годжо и начинает развязывать бинты. Он игнорирует тёплый взгляд, возвращающий к такой необъятной реальности, и Санзо почти кричит, когда видит, что линия жизни Годжо смывается золотой водой.

Нет, он действительно кричит, только вот крик застрял на полпути к месту дислокации. Ему хочется чихать, когда метал въедается в голосовые связки, пропитывая собой всё пространство от желудка до полости рта.

Он боится признать, что испытывает слабость к прикосновениям Годжо. Они похожи на пузыри воздуха, лёгкие и совсем невесомые, но отлично разлагающиеся в золотом подобии солнца, в его дешёвой имитации.

Он всё ещё слышит отдалённое пение цикад, с каждой секундой старающееся заглушить поток мыслей, который выходит из берегов его внутреннего мира, теперь живущего по собственным правилам. Ему кажется, что вместе с золотом, стекающим по руке в воду крупными каплями правильной шарообразной формы, начинает растворяться и сам Годжо, разлетаясь по воздуху мыльными пузырями. Они тяжелее атмосферы, поэтому и они когда-нибудь утонут, а не останутся меж двух миров, как кажется Санзо.

Монах трясёт головой с красивыми волосами, похожими на лучи уходящего солнца, с которым ему недавно хотелось поиграть, и которое теперь так безжалостно отброшено в сторону, как не вручённый вовремя подарок на День рождения. Он старается не верить в собственноручно сотворённую им иллюзию. Она наслаивается на предыдущую и старается её проготить. Повсюду видны следы разложения и монах старается не тратить драгоценное время.

Санзо хватает Годжо за руку и тянет назад, к берегу, который теперь кажется ему совсем не таким противным и отталкивающим. Нет-нет. Он любит эти грязные камни, он хочет прильнуть к отглостку мягкого дна, вжаться клетками тела в землю. Он хочет, чтобы рядом с ним был Годжо. Он отчаянно хочет в это верить.

Он находит топор по дороге в родные края. Такими теперь кажутся ему прибрежные скалы.

И Санзо начинает смеяться, уже не мысленно, а вполне реально, когда осознаёт, что среди плотно прилегающих друг к другу бесформенных глыб есть место только для одного человека.

Он останавливается так резко, что золотая вода обрушивается на него всей своей массой, заставляя против воли карабкаться вверх в неизвестность. Он не будет этого делать без Годжо.

Поэтому смех Санзо такой тихий и истерический, похожий на рыдания ребёнка, у которого отняли конфетку в самый разгар веселья. Он резко оборачивается и только потом понимает, что находится в объятиях того, кого хочет так отчаянно спасти. Тёплая волна чувств накрывает его с головой, выбрасывает на берег, но он, как полоумный, которому психиатр огласил диагноз "Стокгольмский синдром", снова бежит в пучину волн, желая защитить своего обидчика.

Только вот самому Санзо нужно спасение.

Годжо с силой вдавливает его в твёрдую, но скользкую поверхнось камня и прижимается к нему всем телом. Если бы не притяжение молекул, они бы срослись.

Но они действительно срастаются. Губами. Санзо заставляет себя в это верить.

Он понимает это, разлепив глаза.

Он видит Годжо, стоящего на другом берегу водоёма, под шумящими каплями золотого дождя, которые падают со скалы прямо в жидкость цвета топлёного мёда. Он машет ему с того конца, и Санзо нужно некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что его собственная _правда _сыграла с ним злую шутку. Она одарила щедрее матери и обобрала грубее времени. Она заставила его усомниться в незыблимости собственных догм.

Эта _правда_ называется _люжью_.

Санзо вновь бросается в раскалённую жидкость, чтобы повторить попытку, но вода в его сердце каменеет, превращаясь в иглы.

Как он и думал, кровь оказалась золотой с красными проблесками. А Годжо всё машет ему рукой, и на лице у него такая глупая маска искренности, скрытой за правдами. Одна из его любимых масок, но Санзо видит, как вода разъедает клей, и маска отваливается. Она глухо бьётся о песок и с криком тонет в воде, в которую совсем недавно упало солнце.

Он стоит между скал и чувствует, как губы горят от чужого прикосновения и чужого поцелуя. Санзо проводит по ним рукой, стараясь наткнуться на голую правду, но находит лишь усталую улыбку. Его пальцы теперь окрашены в золотой цвет вчерашнего заката, каким он помнит его сегодня. Ему ужасно хочется закрыть глаза, но вместо этого в волнах мутной воды он видит только слова "вечная жизнь - вечная память", написанные у него на груди золотыми чернилами.


End file.
